1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors compatible to standard Universal Serial Bus connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) male and female connectors are commonly employed in electronic systems, such as the computer, consumer or communication industries etc, for signal transmission purposes. A conventional USB female connector includes four signal contacts electrically connected to a mother board and a conventional USB male connector electrically connecting with cable wires. The signal contacts of the female connector engage with the male connector, thereby transmitting signals through the cable and the mother board.
However, nowadays the electronic systems are provided more friendly functions through connections of electrical connectors. It is then desirable to integrate more functions in conventional connectors, especially the standard USB connectors which are popularly used. As a result, one requester has asked to provide a new combo type receptacle connector which defines a similar mating space with the standard USB connector while including additional contacts in comparison with the standard USB connector so as to be compatible not only the standard USB connector but also the new combo type plug connector.